Recently, ion generation apparatuses generating both positive ions and negative ions have been put to practical use. FIG. 19 is a perspective view showing a main portion of a conventional ion generation apparatus. In FIG. 19, the ion generation apparatus includes a substrate 91, an induction electrode 92 mounted on a surface of substrate 91, and two needle electrodes 98 and 99.
Induction electrode 92 is formed of one metal plate. Two through holes 94 and 95 are formed in a flat plate portion 93 of induction electrode 92, and a plurality of support portions 96 are formed at a circumferential portion of flat plate portion 93. A substrate insertion portion 97 having a width smaller than that of support portion 96 is formed at a lower end of each of support portions 96 at both ends of flat plate portion 93, and each substrate insertion portion 97 is inserted into a through hole in substrate 91 and soldered. Each of two needle electrodes 98 and 99 is inserted into a through hole in substrate 91 and soldered. Tip ends of needle electrodes 98 and 99 protrude from the surface of substrate 91, and are placed at the centers of through holes 94 and 95, respectively.
When positive high-voltage pulses and negative high-voltage pulses are applied between needle electrodes 98, 99 and induction electrode 92, respectively, corona discharge occurs at tip end portions of needle electrodes 98 and 99, and positive ions and negative ions are generated at the tip end portions of needle electrodes 98 and 99, respectively. The generated positive ions and negative ions are delivered into a room by an air blower, and surround and decompose molds or viruses floating in the air (see for example Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-305321).
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-305321